


Snowed In

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle are stuck in a cabin without power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

The Pied Piper team was in Montana to meet with a potential investor. Of course, once they were settled into the swanky cabin where they were staying, Dinesh and Gilfoyle had made it clear they had no interest in the actual meeting with the investor portion of this trip. They’d been sitting in the cabin happily, completely oblivious to how hard it was snowing outside until the power went out.

  
“Fuck,” Dinesh said, looking around the dark room unhappily. “That’s just great. We’re stuck with no power.”

  
Gilfoyle got up and looked out the window. “At least there’s some good news,” he said.

  
“What’s the good news?” Dinesh asked.

  
“The roads are completely covered in snow.”

  
“How is that good news?” Dinesh asked.

  
“It means Jared and Erlich won't come back,” he said. “Can you imagine being trapped somewhere with them?”

  
“Good point,” Dinesh said, wrinkling up his nose.

  
Gilfoyle took a mini-flashlight that was hooked to his skinny jeans off and tossed it at Dinesh.

  
“Thanks,” Dinesh said. He watched as Gilfoyle also took out a swiss army knife. “What are you going to do with that?” he asked, feeling kind of comforted by how prepared Gilfoyle seemed to be even though it was a little early to go into survivalist mode. He watched as Gilfoyle grabbed a bottle of champagne and opened it.

  
“We’re going to do the only reasonable thing in this situation and get drunk,” Gilfoyle told him.

 

 

 

“It’s been an hour,” Dinesh said as he looked down at his phone. “I don’t think I’ve gone an hour without wi-fi since like...” He furrowed up his eyebrows, trying to think.

  
Gilfoyle laughed. “Yeah, it’s kind of fucked up.” Gilfoyle sat down next to Dinesh with a second bottle of champagne.

  
Dinesh’s teeth chattered and he pulled the blankets that were covering his body up even higher.

  
Gilfoyle set the champagne bottle down and then asked, “You want the blankets from Jared’s room too?”

  
“Yes, please,” Dinesh said. He curled up in a ball underneath his blanket pile.

  
Moments later, he felt the weight of more blankets being added. “Thank you,” he shouted through the covers.

  
“I grabbed you something else too,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Dinesh peaked out from under the covers and saw that Gilfoyle was holding Jared’s fleece vest. “Gross,” Dinesh said. Even as he spoke, he grabbed it and put it on, wanting all the warmth he could get.

  
“Says the guy in the tan rugby shirt,” Gilfoyle said.

  
“These are in. Like you’d know,” Dinesh murmured as he zipped the vest up all the way.

  
“You know what’d really be warm?” Gilfoyle asked as he once again got underneath his own blankets. He took a big gulp of champagne.

  
“What?” Dinesh asked.

  
“If we got under all the blankets together and kept each other warm. With our bodies,” Gilfoyle said.

  
Dinesh rolled his eyes and said, “Fuck you.”

  
“I’m just saying. It’s science.”

  
Dinesh ignored him and swallowed more champagne. “God, I love alcohol.” After another sip, he asked, “Why is life so boring without wi-fi? This is awful.”

  
“They have Scrabble,” Gilfoyle told him.

  
“Grab it,” Dinesh said.

 

 

 

Dinesh’s hand shook as he placed his tiles on the board. “Fuck. Let’s take a break for a while so I can put some gloves on or something. I fucking hate not having power. Like, you can be warm or do something. Have fun picking. This is not a reasonable situation in 2015, when there’s fucking Mars exploration.”

  
Gilfoyle smiled in amusement at Dinesh’s little rant. “Here,” he said. He grabbed Dinesh’s hands.

  
“What are you doing? What are you doing with my hands?”

  
Gilfoyle slid Dinesh’s hands under his shirt, so they were right up against his chest.

  
“Holy shit. That feels good,” Dinesh said. He furrowed his eyebrows at Gilfoyle and said, “Doesn’t that bother you? Having my freezing cold hands on your chest?”

  
“It’s fine,” Gilfoyle said, with a shrug. “You feel better, right?”

  
Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t help people feel better. That’s not a thing you do.”

  
“Perceptive,” Gilfoyle said.

  
He started placing his tiles on the board.

  
“You’re just going to calmly play Scrabble like my hands aren’t touching your bare chest right now?” Dinesh asked him.

  
“I was planning on it. Why, did you want to have a whole weird conversation about it?”

  
“So, you admit it’s weird?” Dinesh asked.

  
“Dinesh, do you want to move your hands away?” Gilfoyle asked.

  
Dinesh pouted. “They’re really fucking warm right now. I don’t think I can go back.”

  
Gilfoyle laughed. “Don’t feel weird about it,” Gilfoyle said. “I’m just trying to make you happy.”

  
Dinesh stared at him. “...that’s the actual weirdest thing you could’ve said.”

  
Gilfoyle frowned. “I might be a little drunk right now.”

  
“What do you mean you want to make me happy? No, you don’t,” Dinesh said. “You hate me.”

  
Gilfoyle rolled his eyes. “I clearly don’t hate you.”

  
“Okay, fine, you don’t hate me,” Dinesh said. “But, you hate people. You’re indifferent to me.”

  
Gilfoyle shrugged noncommittally.

  
“What? You’re not indifferent to me?” Dinesh asked.

  
“I got...5 points,” Gilfoyle said. “Your turn.”

  
“I’m not playing Scrabble,” Dinesh said. “I’m busy, warming my hands against your chest right now. Feeling your heart beat and everything. It’s very distracting.”

  
Gilfoyle leaned a little closer to him and asked, “How is it distracting?”

  
Dinesh let out a breath.

  
“How is it distracting, Dinesh?” Gilfoyle asked him.

  
Dinesh looked at him nervously. “My lips are cold. You better warm them up,” he said, shakily. Despite how terrified he was, he was also impressed with himself for that amazing smooth line.

  
“I guess I better,” Gilfoyle said before he leaned in and kissed him. Dinesh eagerly kissed back and crawled over the Scrabble table, into Gilfoyle’s lap, so he could press against him harder.


End file.
